


My Dreamed Life

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec too, Fluff, Human Simon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M, Malec Is mentionned, Sort Of, The fic is already completed, Vampire Raphael, i'm gonna post one chapter every sunday, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Raphael dreams of meeting a boy and his future with him during few month until the dreams stop. 1 month later he meets this boy for real and in the same way as in his first dream. What does that mean? Will Raphael follow his dreams or reject them?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. Dream 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my new fic and in addition a multi chap...it's a miracle^^.
> 
> Have a good reading

_Like every Saturday night, the club was packed, the lights flashed in all directions and the music resonated to the point of making the walls vibrate. Raphael was beginning to have a headache, he apologized to his friends and headed for the exit as best he could, through the dance floor filled with sweaty bodies moving to the beat of electro music. The smell was very strong and almost unbearable for Raphael's overdeveloped sense of smell. He accelerated his pace; the double doors leading to the outside were taunting him. He was only a few steps away from being able to feel the wind on his cheeks when his body came into contact with the shoulder of another individual, a human._

_"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Raphael didn't understand why he apologized because it was not his fault._

_"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Raphael looked up at the stranger and was dazzled by his smile. The mundane was a boy of about 20 years of age, with light, almost pale skin, brown hair that ran in all directions, light brown eyes framed by round glasses of a darker hue, and a bright smile. He had a graphic t-shirt, probably a tv series, basic blue jeans and converse. He might have looked cheesy but Raphael thought he was cute, or so it was because he was hypnotized by the whiteness of his teeth and his sweet, sweet smell. He had to pull himself together; it wasn't like him to be interested in anyone._ _Raphael shook his head when he realized that the boy had spoken to him and that he was blushing. His gaze must have been too insistent._

_"Sorry, I..." He kept quiet for fear of saying something stupid._

_"I was saying it wasn't a big deal."_

_Raphael nodded. "Sorry again."_

_He was about to continue his journey but the mundane reached out his hand to him._

_"I am Simon."_

_Raphael didn't want to venture into it, but at the same time the boy was so handsome and intrigued him, he didn't know why. Raphael thought that in any case he would never see him again, so he took advantage of it, dropped his barriers and introduced himself. He took his outstretched hand, which was warm, both soft and calloused, and squeezed it gently against him._

_"Raphael."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_That's what Raphael was, in addition to charming. It wasn't possible someone had to cast a spell on him, how could a simple smile, however bright it might be, give him that effect, a feeling that he had never experienced in his 100 years of life._

_"Same here."_

_"Were you leaving?" Simon's smile disappeared and gave way to disappointment._

_Damn it, he had no right to feel like that when they had just met. Is that what people call love at first sight? He was too fucking old for that crap, but all he wanted was for Simon's smile to come back._

_"I was just going to get some fresh air for five minutes."_

_"Oh, I wanted to go clear my head too, it's a little stuffy here. Do you mind if I join you? Faced with Raphael's lack of response, he added. "I understand if you don't want to, you probably want to be quiet."_ _Simon, embarrassed, scratched his head._

_Dios, no, it was unfair that he was so adorable. "Come if you want."_

_"Yes?"_

_Now Raphael knew what it meant to have a killing smile. He could die for the one on the mundane._

_"Of course."_

_"Cool. I mean, thank you. After you."_

_Raphael refrained from laughing, instead he gave Simon a little grin._

_The evening air was very fresh unlike inside the club, but it's not as if Raphael was afraid of the cold. On the other hand, he saw that Simon must have regretted following him, he had put his hands in his pockets and was jumping from one leg to the other in the hope of warming himself up a little._

_"Didn't you bring a jacket?"_

_Simon shook his head. "That's all me, head in the air. It was nice when I left home. But it's okay, I'm not going to die." Without thinking, Raphael took off his leather jacket and handed it to Simon. "Oh no, that's really sweet, but don't worry, it's fine."_

_Raphael shook his head. "You may not die, but you may get sick and I'm not afraid of the cold so I don't need it." Raphael put his jacket on Simon's shoulders and Simon took it and squeezed it around him. "You can put it on if you want." Simon put his slightly muscular arms in Raphael's favorite leather jacket and for God's sake, he was screwed, it looked really good on it._

_Simon smiled at him. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome._

_"So how old are you then?"_

_"I'm old enough to drink alcohol. What about you?"_

_"Oh, enigmatic, well, then so am I."_

_"Is this your first time here?"_

_"Yes, I didn't know this place, it was my best friend who brought me here. I'll have to thank her."_

_"Oh, yeah? And why is that?"_

_Simon bit his lip, he must have hesitated to answer, but apparently Raphael was not the only one who was reckless this night._

_"Because without her I wouldn't be here... with you."_

_Raphael released the breath he was holding, the attraction was mutual and he knew that if his heart could beat he would drum very hard against his rib cage._

_"In that case, you'll thank her for me." Given Simon's bright smile, Raphael didn't regret dropping his walls._

_"I will do it. Is your headache better?"_

_"Oh yes, thank you." Indeed, he no longer felt any pain. "I guess I can go back."_

_"Yes, I do too." Simon took off Raphael's jacket and handed it to him. "I won't need it anymore. Thank you again."_

_"Please. After you."_

_Simon laughed and they went back inside the club. They stayed near the entrance, not really wanting to end the meeting, but they had to._

_Raphael cleared his throat. "Well... this is where we say goodbye." Simon nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Simon."_

_"The pleasure was all mine."_

_They looked and smiled at each other one last time before Raphael turned away to find his friends, but he was stopped by the voice of Simon calling him. Raphael turned to him and..._

Raphael woke up. He slowly emerged and looked at his phone. It was 7:00 p. m., it was time to get up. He went to the bathroom and as usual use ice water on his face, even if he didn't feel it. But the sensation of water on his skin woke him up completely and reminded him of his dream, a little too real for his taste and especially very strange knowing him. He nodded his shoulders and said it was just a dream, so he continued his day like any other day or evening for him, between paperwork, meeting, checking his clan members and all that until the sun came up and it was time to go to bed, unaware of what he could dream again, but he didn't do it.


	2. Dream 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter...very short^^
> 
> No beta yet but soon

_Raphael was very stressed. It was his first date with Simon and in his life, he didn't know how to do it, what to do, what to say, he was afraid that Simon would find him boring. But anyway he couldn't go back, first because he didn't want to, but especially because Simon was already sitting in front of him, even more handsome than when they first met. They were in a vegetarian restaurant; fortunately Raphael had relearned how to eat without being sick for many years. To return to his current situation, Raphael was sitting, he kept straightening his clothes because of the stress, he listened to Simon talk while they waited for their entries to come in, and it suited him very well, after all he wasn't a very good speaker, but a good attentive ear, and it made him uncomfortable lying to Simon even if he had no choice._

_"Raphael?" Simon asked who took him out of his thoughts._

_"Sorry."_

_"It's okay, I know I talk a lot, it must be boring, you can tell me to shut up, I wouldn't blame you."_

_"Simon, no, on the contrary, I like to listen to you."_

_"Really?"_

_Raphael nodded and smiled, "As you can see, I'm the opposite."_

_"I understand it doesn't bother me either."_

_"It's perfect then."_

_"Yes, perfect." The way Simon looked at him when he said the word could have made him blush._

_"So keep going, you were telling me about your music band." Simon seemed surprised. "Are you surprised that I really listen to you?" Raphael laughed._

_"It would have been someone else, yes, but you, absolutely not. You definitely have a lot of quality, Mr. Santiago."_

_"I return the compliment, Mr. Lewis."_

_Raphael's stress had completely disappeared, he was amazed at how easy it was to open up to Simon, it was pleasant. He knew he was going to fall quickly and hard for that boy, but now he wasn't afraid._

_Their meal went extremely well, between talking, laughing and tasting each other's dishes like a real couple, even if they were not yet a couple._

_After leaving the restaurant, Raphael insisted on walking Simon home, not only because he was in a good position to know that there were evil creatures walking around at night looking for easy prey like Simon, but especially because he didn't want it to stop yet._

_Once they arrived in front of Simon's house, it was time for them to separate, their hearts racing for both of them, even though they knew they were going to see each other again very soon._

_Simon cleared his throat. "I had a great time tonight."_

_"Me too, really. Thank you very much."_

_"I'm the one who thanks you for agreeing to go on a date with me."_

_"Why wouldn't I have done it, you're amazing." Shit Simon was already rubbing off on him; he didn't have a filter anymore. But he didn't regret it when he saw Simon's cheeks tinting red and he was sure it had nothing to do with the cold._

_"I return the compliment." Raphael smiled sincerely at him. "Well, I have to go home." Simon didn't move, however._

_Raphael laughed. "Yes, you have to. Goodbye, Simon, good night."_

_"Good night, Raphael, send me a message when you get home so I don't worry."_

_"I promise."_

_Simon bit his lip, seemingly hesitating; he approached Raphael and leaned towards his face…_

"That's not fucking true." Raphael growled at the sound of his alarm clock. This time he doesn't need to emerge for remember his dream. "What a shitty timing." That was the case, Raphael will never know if Simon had kissed him or not. It may have been weird, but he was hoping to dream again tomorrow morning and pick up where it had been cut. But this was not the case, nor for the next few days, for that matter.


	3. Dream 3

_It was their third date and from what Magnus had told him, there were rules, even if he didn't respect them, he told him that with Alec, they had kissed before their first date, but it's true that their story was complicated._

_Anyway Raphael wanted to take his time and he thought that Simon too, since he had not made the first step either and even if he wanted to, he would let Simon take the lead._

_For the moment they were in a movie theater waiting in line for snacks, popcorn, candy, candy bars, drinks, all at Raphael's expense, it was his turn to pay and even if it hadn't been the case, it wouldn't have been negotiable._

_Simon had chosen the place for the third date. There was the remake of the film "It 2" that came out and he absolutely wanted to go see it with him and even if it was a horror film and therefore not very romantic, just sitting next to him and holding his hand for over an hour and a half was enough._

_When Raphael saw that they were the next to order, he asked Simon exactly what he wanted. "What size popcorn do you want?"_

_"Huge, the biggest one there is that we can eat."_

_"Not too much, you'll get sick."_

_"Hm, never mind, you'll carry me on your back and take me home."_

_"Now you're dreaming."_

_Simon pouted. "Well to your house then, and I'll walk alone like a big one."_

_Raphael's heart tightened, he could never take Simon to the hotel. He forced himself to smile at him and nodded, ending the discussion. Anyway, it was their turn to buy their snacks._

_Once they had their hands full, they went to one of the rooms and sat in the middle rows, Simon didn't like being in front or at the back. The film should start in half an hour, while waiting they were discussing everything and nothing until Simon plunged his hand into the popcorn bucket but Raphael's speed prevented him from doing so, he slapped his hand like a child who had made a mistake._

_"Hey!" Says Simon as he rubs his hand._

_"You could wait until the movie starts before you eat."_

_"But I'm hungry and it smells too good."_

_How could Raphael resist his deer eyes...He couldn't. "All right, but don't complain when the bucket is empty in the middle of the movie."_

_"I wouldn't do it." Simon leaned over and kissed Raphael on the cheek then threw popcorn in his mouth and made it crack under his teeth. Raphael looked up to the sky and pushed Simon's head gently. At that moment the lights went out and the little ringworm next to him immediately calmed down._

_After various more or less interesting trailers the film finally started. Raphael felt Simon's gentle hand take his and intertwine their fingers over the popcorn bucket. When horror scenes passed on the screen, Simon clung to him and hide his head in his neck, Raphael mentally thanked Stephen King at that moment. Towards the end of the film he could hear Simon sniffing and he had to refrain from not holding him in his arms, because he saw Simon was trying to hide his tears. A few minutes later the end credits went by and the lights came on again, they got up, took their garbage, threw it in a garbage can in the lobby of the cinema and left._

_"Oh, it's cooled down, but this time I didn't forget my jacket."_

_Raphael smiles at the memory of their first meeting. "At worst, I would have lent you mine."_

_"You really are a gentleman."_

_"I know."_

_Simon laughed. "And full of yourself." They walked hand in hand towards Simon's house. "Thank you for always walking me home."_

_"With pleasure."_

_"Someday we'll have to do the opposite."_

_"Maybe someday I'll let you do it."_

_"That's not a no, I'll take it." They laughed and continued on their way, discussing the film they had just seen until they arrived in front of Simon's mother's house._

_"And there you are, sir, you have arrived at your destination safely."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_Raphael saw Simon bit his lip and crushed his fingers and he didn't like it, he didn't want Simon to feel uncomfortable with him. Raphael took his hand in his own. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I just want to do something, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."_

_"Tell me."_

_"I want to kiss you." Raphael smiled, if only Simon knew he wanted it too. "But now it's lame, it's not spontaneous and-"_

_"Simon, kiss me."_

_Simon leaned over and put his forehead against Raphael's, he put one hand on his cheek and then laid it on his neck, stroking the tip of his hair. Raphael laid his hands on Simon's hips and closed his eyes. Their lips joined in a chaste kiss, their mouth moving gently against each other, then opened to give way to their tongues to join and create a very slow and exploratory dance, accompanied by small moans and sighs. Only Simon's lack of air forced them to separate._

_"Wow, I've wanted to since the first night, but it was worth the wait."_

_"I'm glad you didn't jump me the night we first met."_

_Simon laughs. "I don't want to break the mood, but what are we?"_

_"Since I don't kiss anyone, I don't take anyone on dates; I think it means I want to be with you, in a relationship... and exclusive." Raphael added in a dark tone._

_"Boyfriends, I like the sound of that. And of course."_

Raphael woke up this time before his alarm clock even went off. He rubbed his eyes and took his head in his hands. Tonight he was going to talk to Magnus about all of this, he didn't want to keep it to himself anymore and he needed an answer and he was sure his best friend could give him some or find some together. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that his alarm clock was going to go off in half an hour, it was no longer worth trying to go back to sleep anyway he wouldn't have made it. He got up and prepared, he knew, for a very long night.


	4. Still in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, this is why i'm gonna post chapter 5 too.

Raphael was sitting in Magnus's red suede sofa, sipping black tea while Magnus who was sitting next to him drank a glass of alcohol. Raphael had just told Magnus about his problem and for an 800-year-old Warlock he was confused, which was a bad sign.

"So?"

"Um, are you telling me that the first time in your life you fall in love is in a dream?"

" _Dios_ , Magnus!"

"Sorry. I have no idea what's happening to you. I've never heard of anything like this before."

"Great." Says Raphael as he sighs.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. But you know, it's not the most serious thing that could happen to you. Honestly, dreaming about a stranger you're going to do dirty things with, there's worse."

"It's not the case!"

"Not yet, but considering how it went. I can't believe you're gonna lose your virginity in a dream, before your real self." Magnus laughed.

"I'm going to kill you!" If Raphael was human, his face would be red, embarrassed and angry.

"It's okay, I'll stop. What if they were premonitory dreams?"

"But what for?"

"Show you that you too have the right to love and be loved in return."

"You speak, he doesn't know I'm a vampire. I'm afraid it's going to have the opposite effect."

"Why?"

"Because if he really is like in my dreams, he deserves better."

"Raphael."

"If you find anything, let me know, I'll do some research on my own." Raphael left no place for this discussion. Magnus sighed and nodded. "Thank you Magnus." Raphael finished his tea in one goes, left his friend and went home.

~~~~~

Raphael was at his office doing paperwork, he would start his research tomorrow, but there he was lost in thought.

Raphael had always felt that no one could ever love him, first of all because he understood that he was gay and that in the 1950s it was impossible, especially in a very Catholic family with an alcoholic father who hit his mother. Then he became a vampire and the feeling of loneliness and self-hatred grew stronger. How could a blood drinker, dead, undead, be loved by someone, even god had rejected him.

Fortunately, people like Magnus and Lily had taught him to love himself again, which was the most important thing to be loved in return. And even if he had never been interested, all those dreams were challenging everything. He loved to live his dreams but he didn't know how he would react if he met Simon for real and under what circumstances. Would he let himself go and fall into his arms and heart or would he push him away to protect himself but above all to protect him.

For the moment he didn't want to think about it anymore, after all they were maybe just dreams that would never come true and stop.

He came to his senses and saw it was already time for him to go to bed with or without a dream he didn't know, he was just hoping to have a good night's sleep and find answers to his questions and possibly a solution.


	5. Dream 4

_"Guys, this is Simon. Simon these are my friends, Magnus, Lily, Stan, Jacob, Elliott and Dolly."_

_"Nice to meet you, Simon." They're say in chorus._

_"Nice to meet you, too."_

_Raphael could see Simon was stressed and he understood that. When he met Elaine, Rebecca, Luke and Clary he was terrified, especially when he found out Clary was a Shadowhunter and that Simon's Luke was the same Luke as the Alpha of the New York pack._

_After a very long discussion, they had concluded that for Simon's sake, they wouldn't reveal their true natures to him, at least not right away._

_Today it was Simon's turn to meet his friends, the people he considered his family. He had to make Simon believe that his mother and siblings lived in Mexico and they spoke almost no English, luckily Simon believed him and didn't ask any more questions._

_After talking a lot to his friends about Simon, they insisted on meeting him and after a very big meeting about what he had told him, they all agreed on a date and after 2 months of official relationship, they were here, in Pandemonium, Magnus' club, on a Friday night for Simon to meet his fools, but he loved them, best friends and clan members even though for Simon they were his roommates._

_Raphael put his hand on his back to reassure him._

_"We've all heard a lot about you." Says Lily with a big smile._

_"Have you?"_

_"Oh, yeah, every time he comes to my house it's, Simon blah, Simon blah, Simon blah." Said Magnus, pretending to be annoyed._

_"Don't overdo it." Reply Raphael._

_"I'm glad to hear that." Said Simon, his eyes sparkling. He leaned over to Raphael and gave him a quick kiss to the cheers of the others._

_"You're all such idiots. Remind me again why I'm still friends with you?"_

_Magnus and Lily gave him the middle finger while Simon and the other clan members laughed._

_"What do you want to drink mi amor?" Raphael asked his boyfriend._

_"Um...Oh I know, I'd love to taste the drink you always have."_

_"A bloody mary?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"Okay, I'll get that for you."_

_"Thanks, babe."_

_Magnus's giggle made Raphael want to strangle him, but he held back, he'll get his revenge next time, when Magnus cooing with Alec in front of him. He arrived at the bar and ordered 2 bloody mary, one with real blood for him, and the other without blood for Simon. He returned 2 minutes later to the rest of the group and handed the right drink to his boyfriend who tested him from the tip of his lips...He was adorable._

_"I hope you didn't bother him too much?" Raphael glanced blankly at his friends, but they raised their hands to clear their names._

_"No, we haven't had time yet, but anyway..." Magnus turned his eyes to Simon. "You won't escape the best friend speech."_

_"Yeah, and I'll be there." Lily added._

_"Dios." Raphael closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him, not now, not ever, I promise."_

_Raphael put a kiss in Simon's hair. He'd discovered he was better with gestures than words._

_"It's okay, you're adopted... but just for fun. If you break his heart, even your worst nightmares will be bland compared to what I'll...we'll put you through."_

_"Duly noted, but that's not gonna happen."_

_"Perfect."_

_Yes, he was perfect in Raphael's eyes._

Raphael woke up, turned on his stomach, stuck his head into his pillow and sighed. He hadn't dreamed for a week, so he had thought, hoped, he didn't know anymore, that maybe the dreams had stopped, but not only that wasn't the case, but they were getting more and more serious. He didn't want to imagine how far they could go and it was starting to scare him. In spite of their search Magnus and he hadn't found anything, but he was going to continue that night, but this time he was going to ask for a new help, Lily's help, the two of them will go faster.


	6. Frustration and Resolution? + Dream 5

"I give up." Says Raphael. He and Lily had just finished going through all the books in their library and there were no results, yet they had a very large quantity of books.

"At the same time there are no more books." Says Lily. She sighed and sat down next to Raphael. "Why are you so desperate to find a way to stop the dreams?"

"No, I... it's not even that. I just want to know why? Why me? Why now? Is there a reason for all this? Am I under some kind of spell? Is it just chance or fate? I need an answer because it's very frustrating."

Lily put her hand on Raphael's back. "What about Magnus?"

"He's got nothing either, he asked Catarina but she's never heard of a similar case. I'm so desperate, I thought for a second I'd ask Alec for help."

"Oh, that's smart, shadowhunters have a lot of really old books, and maybe we'll find something."

"No way! If we ask him, we're gonna have to explain the situation to him and I don't want, besides, if he knows, his sister will know and the blond and the redhead and... Wait!" Raphael got up in one fell swoop.

"What?"

"I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of that before?"

"Raphael, what's going on?"

"Simon, the man from my dream, is Clary's best friend and he's very close to Luke. If I meet him, the dreams will stop."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, but at this point, it's better than looking in books and not finding anything."

"But how are you going to meet him?"

"Hm, I'm sure he must spend a lot of time at the Jade Wolf, I'd make excuses to go there, and I'd bump into him one night."

"But does he know?"

"No, at least not in my dreams."

"And once you meet him, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"As I told Magnus, he's human and mortal and I'm not. He deserves better." Raphael didn't even give Lily time to respond. "Oh, it's early, we should go to bed. Sorry to bother you for nothing after all, and thank you."

Lily understood and didn't insist. "You're welcome and don't worry, it was fun. Good night... Raphael?"

"Hm?"

"This Simon, he'll be the luckiest person in the world to have you in his life." She walked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Raphael sighed, but couldn't hold back a smile. He came out of the library and went to his room to go to bed.

~~~~~

_Raphael was in Simon's arms in his room. He often came to spend evenings at Simon's house to run marathons for movies or series._

_They had been together for 6 months now and they were living the perfect love, even though neither of them had used those three important little words yet. Not because they didn't mean it, but because they were both afraid to take the first step._

_It was past 00:00, the last film of the first Star Wars trilogy had just finished, Simon had left the television on as a light._

_"Um, babe, I've got to go." Said Raphael reluctantly, he'd love to stay but he couldn't...ever._

_Simon buried his face in Raphael's neck and held him tighter. "Just a little longer."_

_Raphael laughed. "I can't." Simon gave little kisses on his neck that made him shiver. "Are you trying to coax me?"_

_"Simon looked up. "Is it working?"_

_"No, it's not working."_

_Simon pouting, Raphael kissed him on the tip of his nose, he disengaged from Simon's arms and got out of bed, causing Simon to sigh._

_"Why don't you ever stay?"_

_"Simon, we've been over this. I can't stay."_

_"Say you don't want to." Simon had mumbled in his beard and his discontent would have gone unnoticed by the human ear, but Raphael wasn't._

_"Don't say that, you know it's not true. I wish I could stay with you day and night, but I just can't." Raphael had raised his voice slightly to Simon's surprise, who stood up and took Raphael's face in his hands._

_"I'm sorry my love, I know don't worried, it's just that I'd like to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep in your arms every night because I lo..." Simon stopped abruptly and looked away. "I...uh...I..."_

_"Finish your sentence, mi amor."_

_Simon looked Raphael straight in the eye. "I love you."_

_Raphael held back his tears and smiled. "I love you too, more than anything else in the world."_

_They plunged towards each other and joined their lips in a passionate kiss._

Raphael awoke with tears streaming down his cheeks. The last time someone had told him I love you was his mother, and he was still human, more than 60 years ago.

He loved Magnus and the members of the clan, but they never said such things to each other even if they meant it.

Raphael couldn't take it anymore, it hurt too much, he had to meet Simon to make it all stop and he had to do it quickly.


	7. Crazy Plan + Dream 6

Raphael was smart, but he couldn't do anything against nature. He had planned to go to Jade Wolf as often as possible to accidentally run into Simon, but even though he had a cordial agreement with Luke, it didn't mean his presence was accepted near the restaurant. And even with the utmost discretion, the developed sense of smell of the werewolves would have detected him on the spot, and either they would have asked him questions he couldn't answer, or they would have declared war on him for spending too much time on their territory. In conclusion, under the excitement he had thought he had a good plan but in reality he didn't and he didn't have a Plan B.

He might not sleep to stop dreaming but even though he was undead, he was in great need of sleep. Besides it was time for him to go to bed, after thinking all night long about how to meet his future boyfriend, soul mate, he didn't know, he was exhausted, so he didn't waste any time, and he immersed himself in his sheets and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~

_"Baby, can we talk about something, uh... intimate... sensitive?" Asked Simon._

_They were once again in Simon's room, in his bed, cuddled up, but for once they hadn't turned on the TV, they had just spent the whole evening lying down and talking._

_"Um, yeah...I guess."_

_"OK, so hm...we've been together for seven months, we've met each other's family and friends and we love each other madly."_

_"Yeah, we do."_

_Simon lifted his head, which until now had been resting on Raphael's chest, on the other side of his heart. "We'll never discuss it because we want to take things slowly, at our own pace, and that's the kind of thing that happens naturally but I think it would be good if we talked about it first." Raphael nodded his head. Simon took a deep breath. "I want to make love with you."_

_Raphael opened his mouth but nothing came out, he knew that at some point the subject would come up and he was a little scared, not because he didn't want to but because, like everything else, Simon would be his first._

_"Sorry, it was very straightforward, fucking filtering."_

_Raphael laughed. "I'm used to it. I think it's good to talk about it."_

_Simon nodded. "Yes, it's important...for a first time. "Simon blushed and lowered his head._

_Oh, Raphael wasn't the only one, it may have been silly but it reassured him, he felt more comfortable. Raphael put his fingers under Simon's chin and raised his head. "Simon, you have nothing to be ashamed of. So do I, you know."_

_"Really?"_

_Raphael shrugged his shoulders... "You're my first everything and I hope you'll be my last. It's old-fashioned, I know."_

_Simon laughed. "No, it's not; it's beautiful, like you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_They kissed, putting all their love into the kiss, but Raphael broke off too quickly for Simon's taste and blew._

_"I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell you something... I really want to make love with you too."_

_"Oh...well, in that case."_

_Simon melted back into Raphael's mouth again and Raphael opened his lips slightly that Simon could insert his tongue and meet Raphael's impatient tongue. Their tongues turned around, their saliva mingled until they separated because of the lack of air._

_"Do you know my mother and sister aren't here all weekend?"_

_"Oh, you actually had it all planned?"_

_"I plead guilty."_

_"Did you have other plans?"_

_"Um... In my bedside table drawer there's a box of condoms and a bottle of lube."_

_Raphael burst out laughing, he never thought he'd be able to laugh about it with anyone and be totally comfortable._

_"In this case we have no choice. We're not going to waste it, it's expensive."_

_"No, we really can't." Simon almost sounded sorry...Almost."_

_"You have to know how to sacrifice yourself. Come on, let's sacrifice."_

_"You won't ask me twice."_

_They hid under the sheets, laughing and kissing, they spent their first night together, without regret._

Raphael woke up with a start; if he was still human, his heart would be pounding. He breathed a great breath of relief that his dream wasn't more explicit. He couldn't bear to see himself, or rather to experience the details of his first time. He got up and decided to take a shower, not to calm down, no, but because he was sweating. At least one thing reassured him, he told himself that it couldn't get any worse and that his subconscious was always able to bring him back to reality before things got too intense or intimate.


	8. Achievement + Dream 7

For the second time in just two weeks, Raphael was at Magnus's loft. Not that they didn't see each other often, but most of the time it was in Pandemonium, especially since Alec was living with Magnus. And since Raphael came to see his best friend without warning, he didn't want to run into them doing sexual things.

Tonight Alec wasn't here yet, so it was the perfect opportunity to talk discreetly.

"How have you been since last time?" Asked Magnus.

"I don't know, I don't know anymore. I keep dreaming but it's getting more and more serious."

"What do you mean, more serious?"

"Meeting family and friends, first I love you and... first time."

"I could have said something dirty, but... I won't."

"Thank you, it's too much of an honor. But now you understand why I want it to stop."

"Yeah, I don't know if I could have endured dreaming about Alec without actually knowing him and living my life to the fullest. But at least you know you're going to meet the love of your life."

"What if he doesn't really want me or what if in my next dream I find out there's no happy ending?"

"Why shouldn't there be? You sound like the perfect love."

"Yes, but he doesn't know what I am, he may react badly."

"It's possible, but the opposite can also happen. Remember, Clary's a shadowhunter and Luke's a werewolf, so he's not going to cut ties with the most important people in his life."

"Optimism is your forte, not mine."

Magnus laughed. "Listen, little bat, I think we just have to settle for what we have and enjoy the moment, especially for immortals like us."

"You're right. You're the best, but don't you dare tell anyone I said that. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh, I might blackmail you with it." Raphael punched him in the arm. "But wait, does that mean when you meet him for real you're not going to push him away?"

"No."

Magnus uttered a little scream of joy. "I'm so proud of you, you deserve to be happy."

" _Gracias_ Mags. So do you, and I'm glad you are with Alec, he's a good guy." Raphael raised his finger in warning."

"I promise, I'll never say that."

"Don't you dare, 'cause I know things about you too that I could use."

"You wouldn't dare." Raphael raised his eyebrows. "You little vermin."

"Thank you, I love compliments."

They laughed and finished their drinks in silence.

"But tell me, although it pleases me to see you so often in my house, did you have a particular reason?"

"Hm, I had an idea to force fate but after this conversation, I don't feel like it anymore. I'm going to let it go and be patient."

"That's very reasonable. I'm so excited for you to meet him so I can get to know him and then I can tease you and we can double-date."

" _Dios_ , I know you're looking forward to it, but I think you're just gonna have to be patient."

"I don't have a choice."

"Come on, _amigos_ , cheers."

"To what?"

"To friendship."

"To friendship and love."

They clinked their glasses.

~~~~~

_They had celebrated their 1-year relationship 2 weeks earlier. Raphael had organized everything from A to Z. Restaurant on a boat under a starry sky, with champagne and roses everywhere and a vegetarian menu prepared by him. Simon had been conquered and the two had spent the most beautiful night of their lives._

_Despite his intense stress, this thought made Raphael smile. He was sitting in the Jade Wolf next to Clary and Luke. They had decided to reveal their true natures to Simon, together. They thought it would be easier if all three of them were there. It had been a difficult choice to make, but they felt he deserved to know who he shared every moment of his life with. They knew it would either be great or catastrophic, but it was time to take the risk._

_Speaking of the former, he arrived, greeted Clary and Luke with a hug and kissed Raphael._

_"I'm happy to see the three of you together, even if I think it's weird, but I'm not going to complain, just enjoy it." Their silence worried Simon." Okay... what's going on?"_

_Raphael was petrified, luckily Clary spoke first. "We've got something to tell you."_

_"The three of you?" They nodded their heads. "If you want to tell me you don't really love each other and you're pretending for me, it's okay, it doesn't matter, the four of us will never see each other."_

_"No, Simon, it's not that, even if it's not completely false." Says Luke._

_"Hey!" Reply Raphael._

_"Guys, that's not what we're here for. It's very hard to say and we've thought long and hard about this decision, we've talked a lot about it, but it's about time."_

_"Wow, if you start talking like me, it must be very serious."_

_Raphael took Simon's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb._

_"This is serious. I just want to tell you that it doesn't change who we are or our relationship." Said Clary._

_"I'm not sure I want to know." Said Simon, laughing._

_"It's your choice mi amor."_

_"What? No, we said we'd tell him Raphael." Said Clary._

_"I know, but-"_

_"There's no turning back, Raphael." Says Luke._

_Raphael sighed. "He should have a choice."_

_"Hey baby, I was just saying that for fun, more to reassure me but you know how curious I am, I wouldn't have gone a night without knowing."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, but get to the point."_

_"Okay, who goes first?" Clary asked. Luke and Raphael bowed their heads. "All right, then it'll be me." Clary took a deep breath. "Simon, do you believe in the supernatural?"_

_"No detours." Answered Simon._

_Clary blew. "All right, Luke, Raphael and I are different, we're not human."_

_Simon took a deep breath. "Keep going."_

_"There's a world, it's called the downworld, it's the same world we live in, it's this world we only live in, and there are supernatural creatures too, like the three of us. I'm what we call a shadowhunter, I'm a human with angel blood, and I can use runes, it looks like tattoos, to increase my abilities. Our job is to protect the mundane, humans like you, from demons and other supernatural creatures."_

_Simon blinked. "This is worthy of a fantasy book."_

_"But it's not fiction." Said Luke. "It's all real, us and lots of others."_

_"You're also a shad... I don't know what?"_

_"A shadowhunter and, no, I'm a werewolf." Simon laughed hysterically. "I know it's very hard to believe and it's normal, but it's anything but a joke." Luke's serious, almost sorry tone immediately ended Simon's laughter. He turned to Raphael, but his eyes were glued to the table, not daring to look at his boyfriend._

_"How about you?"_

_"A vampire." But the words had been whispered, they hadn't reached Simon's ears._

_"I didn't hear Raph."_

_Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat and said it louder this time. "I am a vampire."_

_"But you eat, and you have a reflection." A cold little laugh escaped Raphael's lips. "And you…and you…you have cold skin and you never go out in the sun…how the fuck I couldn't understand before."_

_"That's not the first thing that comes to mind."_

_"But how long have you been... this?"_

_"I found out a year ago that I was a shadowhunter, it's genetic." Simon spreaded his eyes. "Jocelyn too?" Clary nodded._

_"I became a werewolf about two years ago, by a rogue werewolf, and I've been the alpha of my pack ever since, and the Jade Wolf isn't just a restaurant, it's our hangout."_

_"I'm gonna take an aspirin before I go to bed."_

_There was silence, and when Raphael looked up, he saw three sets of eyes staring at him, so he had no choice._

_"I was turned 80 years ago by an old vampire. All members of my family died of old age. My friends you met are actually members of my clan, of which I am the leader and Magnus is a warlock, he's a sorcerer." Raphael's voice broke at the mention of his family, but a warm hand took his to comfort him._

_"But like I told you, it doesn't change who we are." Said Clary._

_"I know it's going to take me a while to process all this but, you're right, Clary, it doesn't and it never will."_

_"That's why I love you, you're the best." Clary hugged Simon, who was joined by Luke. Only Raphael remained in the background._

_"I love you guys too, but can you leave us alone?"_

_"Sure, I'll talk to you later." Simon nodded. "Bye, Raphael."_

_"Can we talk here, Luke?"_

_"Yeah, Buddy, don't worry, take your time and come back soon. Bye Raphael."_

_"There, we're alone." Simon took Raphael's face in his hands to make him look at him. "Raphael, I would never make you talk to me about something you don't want to, okay?"_

_"I know, I promise I'll tell you all about it someday, just not yet."_

_"I get it."_

_"I don't understand your reaction." Simon frowned. "I thought you'd be angry, horrified, but you're calm."_

_Simon sighed. "I think my brain hasn't recorded all this information yet. But either way I can't do anything about it, you're just the way you are, and it's either cut out or accept it and there's no way I'm going to lose you." He paused. "Then I just found out I don't have a hot boyfriend. I have a hot vampire boyfriend." Simon winked at him and Raphael laughed, but Simon soon got serious again. "Were you afraid you were going to lose me tonight?"_

_"I was terrified, but you deserved to know, I didn't want to lie to you any more, even if it meant breaking my heart in the process, but you come first and you always will."_

_Simon took Raphael's hand and kissed each phalanx. "I love you, and nothing can ever change the way I feel about you. I know we'll have a lot to talk about, what this means for the future, but until then I just want to be with you."_

_"I love you so much." Raphael dived in on Simon and kissed him passionately. "We'd better go, because even though I get along with Luke, I'm still a vampire in werewolf territory."_

_"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to get you in trouble, but first... show me your fangs."_

_Raphael approached Simon and whispered something in his ear that made him blush._

Raphael woke up with a smile on his face. Simon accepted him as he was. Now he was 100% sure, he was ready to meet him for real and if he had to spend all those evenings at Magnus' club he would do so. But if his calculations were right, Clary having become a shadowhunter a few months ago, it won't be long now.


	9. False hope abandonment and surprise.

From Magnus:

Are you free Friday?

Raphael looked at his phone and frowned his eyes

For Magnus:

Depends, why?

Rather than get another message from his best friend, he called him.

"You're going to be happy."

Raphael couldn't help but smile at Magnus's enthusiasm. "Hope is life."

"Ahah, trust me." He expected Magnus to continue, but no, apparently he wanted to play.

"Magnus, tell me."

"Um, I don't know, maybe I should keep it a surprise."

Raphael sighed. "Magnus, I don't want to play."

"You're not fun."

"I know."

"Can we do a couple of riddles?"

Raphael sighed a second time but agreed, he figured the sooner he asked his questions the sooner he'd get his answers. "Does this concern me?"

"Yes, it does."

"Does it have something to do with the downworlds?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Is this about my dreams?"

"Yes, it is."

"Even though I haven't dreamt for two weeks, do you know more?"

"Not at all, by the way I'm not looking anymore since our conversation last time."

Raphael looked up to the skies. "Magnus, please tell me now."

"Since you've been kind and polite, I'll tell you."

"Hallelujah, but did you think I was a five-year-old or what?"

"You'll always be my little bat."

"You're creepy."

"But you love me like that."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Okay, so Friday night you have to get all dressed up because..." Magnus paused and mimed with his mouth the sound of drums. Raphael bit the inside of his cheek for not laugh. "You're going to meet Simon in reality."

"What's?"

"Yep, Clary asked me if she could come to the club with her best friend, I knew right away it was Simon. So, happy?"

Raphael tried to play it cool, but deep down he wanted to shout for joy and jump around. "Very, thank you Mags."

"You're welcome little bat, see you Friday."

"Yeah, see you Friday."

Raphael hung up and threw himself on the bed. He looked like a teenage boy you see in movies or tv shows, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was finally going to meet the love of his life in person, his Simon.

~~~~~

Friday came too slowly to Raphael's taste, but he was finally there and his meeting with Simon was coming up very soon.

For the occasion, Raphael had prepared himself meticulously. He had put on his favorite suit, a midnight blue suit that brought out his bronze skin, dark brown eyes and black hair even more jellied than usual.

Raphael was sitting at the club next to Lily, to whom he had told everything, and she was as excited as he was.

Raphael couldn't believe it, but he couldn't wait for Clary to arrive. She appeared a few minutes later with Jace, Alec and their sister but...that was it; the cute little boy with glasses wasn't with them.

"Hi cookie, how are you?" Magnus asked while Jace just nodded his head and Alec kissed him.

"Fine and you?"

"Good thanks, isn't your best friend here?"

Raphael would have thanked Magnus if he could.

"His name is Simon, and no he's got the flu."

Raphael's face fell off, if it was a joke it wasn't funny and if it was karma he had the wrong person, because Raphael was a good Catholic and a good vampire who didn't hurt anyone. He got up in a hurry and walked out of the club. When he got outside he wanted only to scream his frustration to the heavens but there were people outside and he would look like a crazy people.

"Raphael, it's okay." Said Lily, who had joined him, along with Magnus.

"If it is, it's... the fucking flu. What are the odds he got sick the day he was supposed to come to the club?"

"He'll come another time." Says Magnus.

"Oh yeah and when? What if next time he has an engine, a stomach bug."

"Maybe it wasn't the right time to meet you."

"He's right, Raphael."

Raphael knew his friends were right and wanted to reassure him but he was too angry to listen.

"Do you want me to tell you what I really think about all this? All these dreams were to taunt me, to show me everything I'd never have. It's a punishment, a punishment for the monster that I am."

"Don't say that Raphael. You'll meet him soon. Trust me."

"I don't care, the dreams have stopped anyway, I'll just forget them and if I can't, you'll help me Magnus."

"You can't ask me that."

"That's okay, I'll ask another warlock." Raphael left without another word or look for his friends. Lily tried to stop him, but Magnus stopped her.

"Leave him Lily, he needs to be alone." Lily sighed but nodded. "He'll calm down eventually. Look, I have something important to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Raphael."

"I Promise."

Magnus told Lily his secret, it was something unexpected but positive that would change everything.

~~~~~

Two weeks had passed, Raphael had calmed down, and he no longer felt anger but deep sadness. He hardly ever left his office, accumulating paperwork to occupy his mind... in vain. His two best friends had tried to get him out of the office to take his mind off it, but he didn't want to. Only after two weeks he was fed up with being locked up and thought he could spend an evening at the club drinking to forget, at least for one night. So after another plea from Magnus he agreed to go to Pandemonium.

~~~~~

Raphael had thought that getting drunk to forget was a good idea, but it wasn't. Not only he wasn't drunk, but he had a headache that was starting to set in. He needed some air, so he apologized to his friends, got up and walked outside. Raphael wanted to be outside so badly that he didn't realize how familiar the scene was. After several steps he came close to the exit doors when he bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

Raphael looked up and time stopped. In front of him stood the boy of his dreams, the future love of his life, Simon Lewis, his Simon. He couldn't believe he'd actually met him, and in the same way he'd met him in his first dream. He remembered his dream, he knew that when he looked up he would see a Simon with red cheeks and shy, but when he put his eyes on Simon's face it was not the case. Instead, he was greeted by Simon's bright smile as he looked straight into his eyes, without any redness in his cheeks, but the most surprising thing, it was Simon's words.

"Finally I meet you for real."

Raphael was in shock.


	10. I've dreamed so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's Pov

Simon woke up with his mind scrambled for the 7th time in 2 months due to dreams that were far too realistic, too intimate and unexpected, especially for this one.

He hadn't told anyone about his dreams, not even his best friend Clary, not only because it was strange but also because his dreams were about his life, or at least he thought they were.

In his dreams he had met an absolutely beautiful boy named Raphael. He was a young man of breathtaking beauty, with bronze skin, dark brown eyes and black hair, he had the face of an angel and the body of a god, and he was intelligent, funny, sarcastic, kind and caring, in short, he was everything Simon wanted in someone and thought he could never have.

All these dreams gave him both a feeling of happiness to be loved by someone like Raphael but also a great frustration and sadness, because he didn't know if all this would happen in real life.

Even though Simon was a big fan of science fiction and fantasy he didn't believe in supernatural events or premonitory dreams etc... However, after this dream he was confused and questioned everything. He had learned that his best friend, the person he considers a second father and his virtual boyfriend weren't human.

Confused but curious by nature, he thought it was time to talk to Clary and Luke about all this and above all to get answers to all these questions, in particular, had this last dream just revealed the truth to him or was it just a strange dream.

~~~~~

Simon was sitting at Jade Wolf, a Chinese restaurant where he used to go with Clary and Luke, who were just sitting with him. They were in a secluded corner of the restaurant like that they could chat quietly, without curious ears hearing them.

They had taken their usual menu and were discussing their day, well Luke and Clary were talking, Simon was physically present but he was mentally missing what was extremely rare coming from him, he was rather a very talkative and energetic person, hence the concern of his relatives.

"Hey Simon, are you ok?" Asked Clary.

"Hm."

"Hey buddy, you can talk to us." Says Luke.

"I know and that's what I want to do but I don't know where to start."

"Take your time. We're listening." Says Luke.

"First I want you to promise to tell me the truth."

"All right." "Promise."

"All right, thank you." Simon sighed. "I'll start at the beginning. For some time now I've been having dreams, but they're not ordinary dreams. First they follow each other, they tell a real story, second, this story is mine or at least I suppose it will be. I won't go into details, but I'm going to tell you about my last dream because I've learned some things. I met a boy and we had a beautiful love story, but last night or rather this morning when I woke up and remembered everything I realized that he wasn't what he said he was, but not just him..." Simon took a long break. "You too."

"Oh, what do you mean?" Simon heard Clary's voice and heard how tense she was.

"You're different; you have a sort of façade, like this place, by the way."

"Tell us everything you know, Simon." Unlike Clary, Luke seemed more serene, almost relieved.

"All right, I'm not going to beat about the bush. You, Luke, are a werewolf, you became the alpha of your pack after killing him, and Jade Wolf is actually your territory. You Clary you're a Shadowhunter, a human but with angel blood and your role is to protect the mundanes, like me. The boy of my dreams is a vampire, the leader of his clan."

"What's his name?" Asked Luke

"Luke, is that all it does to you?"

"Look, Clary, we were going to tell him eventually and he doesn't seem traumatized."

"It's weird, but no, I don't mind. Do I have a problem?"

Luke laughs. "No, no, you're just very open-minded. So?"

Simon laughs in turn. "Raphael."

"Santiago?" Said Luke and Clary in chorus.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"Great, so can you introduce me to him so I can meet him in person?"

"If you want to." "No."

"Why no, Clary?"

"He's a vampire, Simon."

"Yeah, and Luke's a werewolf and I love him anyway."

"But it's not the same."

"Why isn't it the same?"

"Because Luke would never hurt a fly."

"Clary, don't be in bad faith, you know Raphael's a good guy deep down and he's a great leader, I respect him for that."

Clary folded her arms and sulked like a little girl.

"Don't you want me to be happy, Clary?"

"Of course I want you to be happy."

"It's Raphael who's going to make me happy, just like in my dreams. And if he breaks my heart, you can make him suffer, you too Luke."

"I will."

Clary sighed. "Okay, that's fine."

"I have one last question; do you know a warlock named Magnus?"

"Yes, I know him very well." Said Clary.

"That's great. I'll need his address, I'd like to talk to him about this, plus as I understand it, he's Raphael's best friend."

"Yes, he is."

Clary gave Magnus's address to Simon. They went on eating as if nothing had changed, and basically it had. When their meal was over, they said goodbye and went home.

~~~~~

Simon was sitting on a big red suede couch in a loft somewhere in Brooklyn. In front of him stood a very shiny Asian man, literally, he had glitter in his black hair with a red strand that matched the glitter eye shadow he had on his brown eyes, and even his chest glittered, Simon could see this because he was wearing a shirt that was open almost all the way down, which had tucked into tight red Skye pants, he had rings all over his fingers, bracelets, necklaces and earrings, and to complete the look he had nail polish to match his outfit. He was very beautiful, even more so in real life, but he was also impressive and intimidating, because unlike him, Magnus had no idea who was standing in front of him. He hoped to make a good impression on him; he had to convince the best friend of his future boyfriend that he was the right one for him.

"It's been a long time since such a young human needed my help."

"Oh uh...actually I don't really need help, more answers to a few questions."

"Um, all right, let's hear it."

"Thank you. To begin, I didn't know about this world and...Its inhabitants until a very short time ago and in a strange way, although I'm not sure there's a good way to learn about this kind of thing. Anyway, that's not really the point." Simon let out a small, nervous laugh, but his host remained imperturbable so he continued. "For some time now I've been having very realistic dreams, about myself, about my life, or at least I presume it will be my life, about another person and I think they might be premonitory dreams? In fact, it was during my last dream that I discovered the downworld. My best friend is a Shadowhunter and the man I consider a second father is a werewolf, oh and they know you and then-"

"Stop!"

"Sorry." Says Simon in a small voice.

"The Shadowhunter's name is Clary? What about the werewolf, Luke?"

"Yes."

"You're Simon?"

"Simon Lewis."

Magnus's behavior changed completely, from cold to excited and playful.

"Is that other person of your dreams a vampire named Raphael?"

"Yes, he is."

"Oh, my God. You're the Simon to my little bat." Simon smiled so hard it almost hurt, that nickname was adorable. "Listen to me, Sheldon, I don't have any answers for you about your dreams, but who cares, because it's not important. What is important is that you're not the only one who dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"Raphael does too, and believe me, if at first he was lost and had doubts, today he can't wait to meet you.

"Is that true?" I'm looking forward to meeting him too."

"Oh yes."

"Thank you so much. It's even better than an answer."

"You're welcome. Thank you for making him happy. He deserves it. You're not together in real life yet, but I've never seen him like this."

"I know he'll make me happy too."

"One last thing Sherman. I'm not going to tell Raphael about this, I'll leave it up to you to explain it to him when you find yourself."

"I'd be happy to."

With those words Simon returned home, his smile never leaving his face, even in his sleep.

~~~~~

Simon had told Clary about his meeting with Magnus and to celebrate they decided to go out but not just anywhere, they would go to Pandemonium, Magnus' club, where it all started in his, their dreams, where he would meet Raphael.

Unfortunately Simon had never really had any luck on his side, he wasn't unlucky but...he wasn't the kind of person to win at a game of chance or find a four-leaf clover. Indeed his plans for friday had just fallen through, why, not just because he had just caught a big flu, an illness that was going to immobilize him for at least a week, if not more.

To say that he was depressed was an understatement, but it wasn't only because he could hardly move from his bed, that he had a red and painful nose from blowing his nose, that he had chills and especially a headache. No, it's just that he was so eager to meet Raphael, to be able to talk to him, to touch him, just to see him, but he couldn't. He was so excited to meet Raphael.

The worst thing was that he knew Raphael knew he was coming and that he was as impatient as he was. Clary had told Magnus that they were coming on friday and Magnus had told him that he would take Raphael with him and that he would tell him that Simon would be there. He didn't want to think about the fact that his disappointment might be as great as his own and it broke his heart.

With these thoughts he fell asleep praying mentally that he would dream of Raphael, a lesser consolation.

~~~~~

2 weeks had passed since his flu and now he was feeling better, in great shape even, he was completely shacked and this time he was going to be able to go party. Clary will take him to a club but she didn't tell him where, he didn't even ask himself where, all he wanted to do was let off steam.

Now he was in front of a club, but not just any club, Clary's little sneaker had taken him to Pandemonium, he smiled and they went inside. He wasn't going to lie, as soon as he entered the building he let his eyes waver from left to right looking for a beautiful vampire, but there were far too many people and with all those lights flashing it was hard to see in the distance, unless you had long fiery hair like Clary it was almost impossible to recognize anyone. He abandoned his search for the moment but not his good mood. He and Clary went to the bar to order low alcohol cocktails, since alcohol had never been his cup of tea. Once they had enjoyed their drinks, they went out on the dance floor and got into a good mood. After about 30 minutes of non-stop wiggling and jumping to the rhythm of pop/electro music, Simon needed a break.

Clary headed back towards the bar while Simon turned back towards the exit. He almost reached the double doors leading to the outside when someone bumped his shoulder, even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he apologized without even looking at the person in front of him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

That voice, deep, dark but melodious, Simon could recognize it in a thousand voices. He looked up to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him. He couldn't keep the corners of his lips from getting up, in front of him stood Raphael, more beautiful, more mysterious, even though he looked tired. He waited for Raphael to recognize him too to speak, and when he did, the words came out of his mouth.

"Finally I meet you for real."


	11. Finally!

"What?"

Simon's smile didn't leave his lips. "Nice to meet you, Raphael."

Raphael was still in shock. "How do you know my name?"

"The same way you know mine."

Raphael realized what was happening. "You too?" Simon nodded. "Is this, uh...I...Is this a good thing?"

Simon laughed. "Yes, it is. I was so looking forward to meeting you, it could have happened sooner and it should have happened sooner, but, bloody flu."

"Oh, yes, I'm aware of that. Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you too."

"Especially since the dreams have stopped so I was starting to miss you." Simon bit his lip and blushed.

Shit, he was even more adorable in person, if Raphael hadn't already fallen for the mundane, he would have done it in a second.

Raphael being a pessimist at heart, even though he was happy and felt complete that he had found Simon, he needed to clarify things and make sure they were on the same wavelength.

"Can we go outside and talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

They started moving their feet when Raphael arrested Simon.

"Wait!" Raphael took his jacket off his shoulders and put it on Simon's who put it on right away.

"You remember that?" Raphael nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

They left the club and found a quiet corner.

"So." "So." They laughed.

"Go ahead, I feel like you need to talk."

"Yeah, thanks." Raphael took a break. "First of all, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Simon took Raphael's hand in his and gently squeezed it. "That's not the case, if you're exactly like in my dreams I won't force myself because you're incredible."

"But you know what I am."

"Yes and I accept it. Look, Raphael, all I want to do is spend time with you and experience something wonderful. And if one of us realizes that's not what we want, then we'll stop, but I'm sure we won't."

Raphael let out a breath of relief. "You're perfect."

"Oh, you've only seen my good side."

They burst out laughing.

"I want this to work because it's the first time I've ever felt this way."

"Me too, and I think it's going to be even stronger now."

"I know it's early, but my two best friends are really looking forward to meeting you and since they're in the club I thought maybe..."

"No, of course not, on the contrary I think Magnus will be happy to see me again." Raphael looked at him wide-eyed but said nothing to invite him to continue. "I went to see him to ask him some questions, I wanted to know if there was any meaning in dreams and in the end he told me that you too, blah blah blah."

"The sneaky kid. He didn't tell me he met you, I'm going to kill him."

"No, don't do it. I agreed to let him keep it a secret."

"Um, ok, so shall we go then?"

"Yes. I've brought Clary, though, so can she join us?"

"Yes."

They re-entered the club, picked up Clary at the bar and went to the back of the building where Magnus and the members of Raphael's clan were gathered. They didn't even have time to say a word; Magnus jumped on Simon and took him in his arms. He let go of Simon, looked at him and then at Raphael.

"Look at you, finally reunited. How beautiful you both are. I could cry, I'm so proud."

Raphael looked up to the skies; Magnus was truly a drama queen. "Proud of what? You didn't do anything."

Magnus glared at Raphael. "I'm trying to be nice, watch out or I'll turn you into a rat."

"That's it, threats again and again."

"Tell me Samsung, are you sure you want him, because he's a little shit."

"Ahaha I love your friendship. Yeah I'm 100% sure, now that I've found him I'm not letting go."

"It's lovely. Nice to meet you, I'm Lily. I've heard a lot about you, so it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"I hope you're going to take good care of him."

"I intend to, if he wants me to."

"He'd better."

"Hey, I'm here, you can stop embarrassing me and just leave him alone, you'll scare him off."

The two concerned, Magnus and Lily, stuck their tongues out like a couple of brats, but left them in peace for now.

Simon, Clary and Raphael sat down on one of the couches and helped themselves to drinks.

"Clary, Raphael, I'm not gonna introduce you, you already know each other." Given the tense atmosphere between the two, Simon had done well to sit between them. Simon cleared his throat. "Oh, Raph, Luke's not here, but he knows all about it and he was very happy to hear that you're the vampire of my dreams."

Raphael raised his eyebrows. "Did he?"

"Of course he did. He said, and I quote. He's a really good guy deep down and he's a great leader, I respect him for that." Simon had tried to mimic Luke's voice which had caused laughter from Raphael and Clary.

"Did you really just imitate him?" Asked Raphael.

"Yes, I did." he said.

"I'm sorry, Simon, but it didn't work." Said Clary.

"Anyway, it's nice of him, and the feelings mutual, although I'm not sure he wanted me to know."

"It's okay, I'll tell him you feel the same way about him, then you'll be equally." Raphael grunted. "I know you're not really welcome at Jade Wolf, but I'd love to go there for dinner sometime with you two and Luke."

Though Raphael wasn't happy about it, he couldn't say no to that angel face. "If Luke and the pack don't mind, then yes." Simon's smile didn't make Raphael regret his answer, quite the opposite.

"Clary?"

"Yes, but not too often, either."

"I agree with the shadowhunter."

"Okay, I won't force it."

"All right, now that things are clear, I'm going to go." Says Clary.

"Already?" Clary nodded. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, that's all right, enjoy."

"That's her way of approving us." Said Simon.

"You know we'll never be friends, right?"

"I know and that's not what I'm asking you to do, just to respect you."

"As a person it's possible but as a vampire and shadowhunter it's gonna be complicated, too much of a liability. But I'll try harder."

"I understand, thank you." Simon took a big gulp from his glass. "I'm not normally this direct and confident, but this is different. Can we exchange phone numbers and plan our first date?" Simon looked at him with big puppy eyes and Raphael bit his cheek for not to burst out laughing. "I know we said we were going to get to know each other first, but I'm already charm by you and in the end I already feel like I know you and I don't want to waste any more time."

Raphael thought and felt the same way. Simon was right, he had waited long enough, he was over 100 years old, it was time for him to live for himself and even if he didn't want to think about it, Simon was mortal and he could lose him at any moment. All he wanted was to spend all his time with Simon, as soon as possible and until his last breath.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Asked Raphael.

"Yes, I am!" Simon almost screamed.

"Where would you like to go on our first date?"

"Somewhere nice and quiet."

"Okay, I know a lot of places. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock?"

"That's fine. But now I'm gonna go before I say or do anything that might change your mind."

"That's not gonna happen, like you said you're stuck with me. But okay, just be careful on the way home and text me when you get home."

"I promise, see you tomorrow, Raphael."

"See you tomorrow, Simon."


	12. It's Even Better in Real Life (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter!!
> 
> Thank you very much who read it until the end. Thank you for people who leave kudos and comment and even the silent readers!!!!
> 
> THANKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So the next night they went on their first official date. Raphael had taken Simon to a high place outside the city. It was a little piece of paradise surrounded by trees and flowers. They could observe the stars and the moon reflecting on New York City, which looked very small from where they were standing.

Raphael had brought a picnic basket with different very fresh salads, fruits; it was very simple but very good and above all 100% vegetarian. Simon had told him that he found it very romantic and it was even better than in his first dream, Raphael agreed completely. They would never deny or regret their dreams, but they both knew they would make their first time different, as if they had lived an old life and were lucky enough to be able to live a second one to create even more memories.

And it was that same night, after talking at length about themselves, their lives, their families, their friends, their tastes, their dislikes, everything they needed and wanted to know about each other, without forgetting any details that they kissed for the first time under the bright, starry sky, with the light of the moon shining on their faces. It had been a passionate kiss, as if all the frustration they had felt waiting to find each other was suddenly released. And once again it was even better than in their dreams.

And it was like that for all their first time. As Simon already knew Raphael's friends, they hadn't needed to meet them again and anyway he didn't need to because they loved him, not only because he made Raphael happy but also because they loved his sparkling personality. But that was nothing compared to Simon's mother and sister who adored Raphael, worse or better, they almost worshipped him, they found him handsome, kind, polite etc... In short, the ideal son-in-law and brother-in-law according to them. And all this in one meeting, HE still couldn't believe that Raphael needed only one evening to be adopted by his mother and sister, but that didn't surprise him, his boyfriend was wonderful.

The first time they said I love you it was very natural, they were watching a movie in Simon's room, a superhero movie, the first spider-man trilogy the one with Toby McGuire, the best ones and if someone dared to say the opposite they would have to deal with Simon. In the third part Raphael had seen Simon's tears streaming down his cheeks when the sand monster was killed, but he tried to hide them, without success. Raphael didn't think he could love Simon more than he already did, but he had made a mistake and the words had gotten out before they could stop them. I love you so much had been uttered in a whisper, but Simon had heard it. He raised his face to Raphael, gave him his most amazing smile, jumped on him and kissed him passionately, then gave him back his three little words, maybe differently, he said, I love you madly, but the result was the same, it didn't matter how he said it, all that mattered was that it had been spontaneous.

Their first time had been, sweet, tender, delicate, full of communication, understanding and respect. This time they were at the Hotel Dumort, all the members of the clan had gone out leaving them alone, but not for that, it was not at all planned. In fact, they had been playing video games for most of the evening before they did it. Simon thought he was unbeatable at mario-kart or super smash bros, even an old mortal kombat, unfortunately for him he had stumbled upon a man who was born in the 50's and therefore had experienced the birth of video games and contrary to what some people might think, the vampires of the New York clan were very tech-savvy, they had the internet. They all had super Smartphones, some of them had instagram accounts, they had a big movie theater and a whole room dedicated to video games, they had very rare old arcade terminals and almost all the existing consoles. When Simon walked into the room he thought he was dead and that it was paradise, but Raphael quickly brought him back to reality when he got beaten up at mario-kart for the first time. But he hadn't given up, after several defeats they had changed the game again and again for the same result at the same time. Simon wasn't a bad loser but he had a reputation to keep up and if it meant cheating he would, so he started pushing Raphael, pushing the buttons on his joystick, but even that didn't work, so he ended up trying to seduce him, as long as he managed to put little kisses on his boyfriend's neck with his hands held and his face glued to the TV, Raphael had lost his first game leaving a sly and victorious smile on Simon's face. But Simon had no idea that this tactic would backfire. Indeed, during the next game Raphael had in his turn kissed Simon's exposed skin, as he wasn't wearing a T-shirt, which had been easy. He started on his arm, his shoulder, went up to his collarbone and chewed it, then he ended up on his neck, and that was the end for them. Simon had thrown his lever, turned around, took his boyfriend's face in his hands to kiss him passionately and one thing led to another and they ended up in Raphael's room, on his bed, naked, full, satisfied, tired and above all embraced lovingly.

2 years after they officially met Simon had proposed to Raphael, and for the first time he had seen his boyfriend, his future husband, cry, but it was tears of joy. Raphael had obviously said yes.

6 months later they were married; it was a very intimate ceremony, with few people, just very close friends and family. There had been Simon's mother and sister, Clary, Luke, the clan, Magnus and Alec, Magnus's boyfriend who got along well with Raphael and Simon. Their theme had been red and dark blue, Raphael had worn a blood-red suit with a black shirt, which fitted him perfectly, Simon had opted for a midnight blue suit that made his eyes pop out. Their vows had been beautiful and very moving; no one had been able to hold back their tears, while at the exchange of the rings, fortunately Magnus and Rebecca, their respective witnesses had not lost them. Their wedding rings, which were identical, were very sober, it was a thick silver band with another band decorated with a very discreet red diamond in the middle and their initial had been engraved inside.

2 months after their marriage they adopted a dog and a cat, the dog officially belonging to Raphael and the cat to Simon, the black and tan Doberman who was a male was called Dracula, while the cat who was also a boy was called Spike in homage to Simon's favorite vampire, after his husband. They had adopted them as babies, they could adapt to their rhythms of life and discover themselves. Luckily they loved each other; Raphael's instagram was full of pictures of his little animals cuddling.

Even though Raphael adored his clan, he loved Simon more than anything, and above all they needed privacy, a place of their own, where they could be alone, without having to plan a moment to see each other, like a normal, human couple. Although Lily and the other members of the clan were sad about Raphael's departure, they understood perfectly well the choice of their leader. And in the end Raphael had not gone far, thanks to Magnus and his magic, Simon and Raphael had built themselves a cozy little house, with a garden for the animals, but they hadn't had it built just anywhere, no it was very close to the Dumort Hotel, practically adjoining. It was very practical, for the clan meetings, when they wanted to have parties, if there was an emergency, it was perfect. At last they had become a real married couple, with their house, their pets, their respective "jobs", the only thing they missed was a child but they both knew it was impossible and they had accepted it for a long time, their love for each other was enough.

They lived a life full of love like in their dreams...only it was even better in real life!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> English isn't my first language so all fault are mine..and translator^^.
> 
> Kudos and comments make smile.
> 
> The fic is already finished, I'll post a chapter every Sunday.


End file.
